


Who Rules the World? Girls Who Drive Stick

by InvisibleWriter08



Series: Alternate Universe of Brian O'Conner [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian is badass, Brian loves Dom, Dom loves Brian, F/M, Female Brian O'Conner, Genderswap, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleWriter08/pseuds/InvisibleWriter08
Summary: The alternate universe in which Brian O'Conner is a girl.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Alternate Universe of Brian O'Conner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. The Fast and the Furious

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I have written a story, so we'll see how this goes. Thinking of making this a series of underwritten Brian O'Connor universes. I own nothing.

Brianna Jasmine O’Connor was chosen to go undercover for one reason and one reason alone. No matter what the guys on the force said about her getting the job because she had a nice body and smile, she knew differently. Brianna knew the reason she had gotten the job was because as soon as Tanner had saw in her file that at some point in her pre-teen years that she had gotten caught boosting and racing cars she would be perfect for fitting into the scene. 

  
Brianna wouldn’t say it aloud, but she was beyond excited to get behind a wheel again. Even though this was an undercover operation, she was going to take full advantage of the situation and race to her hearts content. The first part of the operation was to infiltrate the Toretto gang. She had already gotten the job at Harry’s and coincidentally that was also where she was going to be staying. 

  
Deciding to infiltrate the Toretto gang by going to their little café seemed to be the best course of action. Mia Toretto was the one who ran the small little shop and also appeared to be the least dangerous. 

Brianna walked into the shop and took a seat at the bar where Mia was reading. Mia looked up and smiled at the familiar blonde who was starting to become a repeated customer. 

  
“How’s the tuna,” Brianna asked smiling. 

  
Mia rolled her eyes smirking slightly, “It was crappy yesterday, and it’s crappy today. You’ve come here almost every day.”

  
Brianna laughed, “Alright, I’ll have the tuna on white.” 

  
“Tuna on white, without the crusts,” Mia replied still laughing.

  
As Mia set to work, Brianna opened up her magazine to continue to read about the parts she could add to the impound car she had convinced Tanner would do well to fit her role. 

  
When Mia set the plate down, Brianna got to work on her sandwich and in the distance, she could hear the roar of the engines belonging to the Toretto gang. As the Toretto gang came into the shop, Brianna kept herself casual and relaxed, while keeping one Dominic Toretto out of the corner of her eye. She felt the air shift next to her and turned to see Vince. 

  
“Hey Mia,” he said, “looking good.” He then turned to eye Brianna. Leering at the girl sitting in the chair next to him. 

  
“Can I help you,” Brianna asked lazily, looking at the man. 

  
“Just wondering if with a body like that if it’s the original model,” Vince asked, eyeing her up and down.

  
“Vince,” Mia said, with a warning. Brianna looked at Mia and smiled softly at the other girl. 

  
“Naw, man, you don’t mess with a classic like this,” she joked as she gestured to herself. She heard a snort and a muttered damn right, Vince let out a choked laugh. She turned back to her food and looked around, Mia was smiling, Jesse was staring at her like a love sick puppy, Leon had a small smile on his face, Dom was smirking at her, and Letty, well, Letty was glaring at her as if she was dirt. 

  
“Thanks Mia, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Brianna said as she got up, ready to leave. Walking out to the red truck she had for delivering for Harry, she wasn’t prepared for Letty to start for her. 

  
“Why don’t you try the burger place, you skank,” Letty growled.

  
Rolling her eyes, and without completely turning around she replied, “I like the tuna here.”

  
“Bullshit! No one likes the tuna here,” Letty spat. 

  
“Well I do,” she then turned and walked away. What she wasn’t expecting, was to roughly be shoved from behind and right into the car. 

  
Growing up on the wrong side of the tracks Brian knew one thing for sure, how to fight. So when she turned around and shoved Letty back, she wasn’t surprised when the other girl threw a punch and hit her full on the side of her eye. 

  
_Fuck, that’s going to leave a mark_ , she thought as blood trickled in over eye, clouding her vision. She didn’t give up though, she gave as good as she got. When she finally ended up on top.

  
The next thing she knew as she was about to slam her elbow down on Letty’s nose again, she was picked up like a puppy by the scruff of her shirt, dangling a couple of feet off the ground. Dazed and confused she turned to look at Dom, who had moved her behind him. Letty charged one last time, even as Leon grabbed a hold of her.

  
“Watch it! Don’t push it, you embarrass me,” Dom yelled. 

  
“She was in my face man,” Brianna tried to explain. 

  
“Well now I’m in your face,” Dom said, “Jesse pass me the wallet.” 

  
Looking at the wallet and then back at the girl in front of him he said, “Brianna Elaine Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Are you a serial killer?” On the inside he was laughing, the girl was maybe a 100 pounds soaking wet. Blood was dripping down to her black shirt and onto her ripped jeans. Her black converse were scuffed to the max and it looked like she could use a new pair. 

  
“Naw man, I go by Brian,” she said in response. 

  
“I better not catch you coming round here again,” Dom said. 

  
“This is bullshit man,” she yelled out. 

  
Dom paused, “You work for Harry right. Now you’ve just been fired.” 

  
Dom watched as Brian, with her beach blonde wavy hair and piercing blue eyes, got in the car and drove off. He called Harry and gave a half assed attempt to try and get the girl fired. Harry gave him a line of bullshit of how good work was hard to find and he let it drop. He didn’t think he’d see Brian again after what had just gone down. 

  
That night he was surprised when he rolled up to the race only to find one Brian Spilner waiting to race. As he was setting the terms of the race, Brian jumped in ready to give her car if she lost and taking the money and respect if she won. 

  
He had to admit the girl had balls. Not like Letty, where she was forcing herself to be as tough as the boys. Brian was a whole other level of ballsy, and she proved as soon as the race ended smiling and laughing like a madwoman.

  
“Bro, I almost had you,” she said, cackling softly

  
“You almost had me,” Dom asked incredulously, “You didn’t even have your car. Saying you almost had me.” 

  
As he then proceeded to go into a lecture, Brian spaced out feeling the adrenaline from the race. She turned to Mia to find her laughing, not at her, but at the situation. All of a sudden everyone was jumping into their cars as cops started swarming. 

  
Brian immediately hopped into the car, driving off. A few minutes later she ended up yelling at Dom to get in. Seeing the cops coming at her didn’t cause her to panic, no this wasn’t the first time she had slipped through the cops while driving. 

  
“You a wheelman or something,” Dom asked. He heard her snort, “Sorry wheelwoman.”   
“No,” she replied rolling her eyes.

  
“Ever done time,” Dom asked casually.

  
Brian paused for a moment, “Just a couple of overnighters.” 

  
Dom hummed, “What about those two years in juvie, for boosting cars?” 

  
She turned to look at him in shock. “Jesse can find anything on the internet.” 

  
Brian turned away to focus on the road. “Shit, this is going to be a long night,” Dom said as a gun tapped on her window. They were led to a part in Chinatown, where she was introduced to Johnny and Lance Tran. At that moment she decided she hated them as they blew up her car. Technically, it was Dom’s car, but she had still had a tiny bit of hope she would be able to maybe keep it. 

  
They walked in silence, for a little before she couldn’t help but ask how he knew Tran.

  
Dom looked at her, “Deal gone wrong. Probably doesn’t help that I slept with his sister.” 

  
Brian snorted and then started laughing, “Sorry, I just can’t imagine how Letty took that.” 

  
Dom smiled slightly, “We weren’t together at the time, so she wasn’t nearly as pissed.” 

  
Dom continued to listen to Brian’s laugh, it was nice. Brian didn’t laugh like most girls, she laughed like she didn’t have a care in the world. She didn’t try and make her laugh sound nice and cute, Brian laughed how someone should laugh: freely.

  
As soon as they were able to, they hailed a taxi and drove to Dom’s. At this point in time, Brian was lagging, usually after driving like this she would have passed out.

  
“You want to come in and have a beer,” Dom asked, watching as Brian paused and turned around. 

  
“I don’t know, I’m not sure I’m going to make it much longer,” Brian replied softly. 

  
Dom smiled and beckoned her over, “Perfect reason for you to stay and have a drink, then you can just crash here.” 

  
Brian debated with herself for a few seconds before ultimately following Dom into the house. In the house everything was in full swing. Dom walked passed everyone to where Letty sat.

  
“Where were you,” Dom asked aggressively. 

  
“There were cops everywhere,” Letty replied angrily. “What’s the bitch doing here?” 

  
“That “bitch” is the one who kept me out of handcuffs,” Dom yelled, “Is that your beer?” 

  
Letty nodded her head and Dom took the nearly full beer and walked away. 

  
Meanwhile, Brian stood awkwardly by the front door, where she was being scrutinized by Vince   
Brian slowly turned her attention to Dom as he strolled over with two beers, “You can have any brew you want, as long as it’s a Corona.” 

  
Brian grabbed the beer. “That one’s Letty’s so enjoy”

  
Looking Letty in the eye she took the bottom of her cut off shirt and cleaned the top off before lifting it to her lips and taking a large swallow. 

Dom wasn’t going to lie; he was impressed Brian was able to hold her ground so well even as the rest of the family came over. Even Mia came out from her room to greet them. 

  
“Hey Bri,” Mia greeted with a smile. Dom watched as Brian returned the smile and greeted her in return.

  
Dom turned to Mia and asked, “Do you mind if she spends the night with you? I told her it was ok, when I invited her in, if not she can spend the night in my room.”

  
“Not happening,” Letty exclaimed.

  
Mia laughed, “Yeah, we’ll have a great time, right Bri?” 

  
Brian nodded still smiling, while nursing her almost finished beer. Dom was a bit shocked to find that she had drank it so fast. 

  
“You all right there Bri,” Mia asked. 

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m all good. I, uh, I only had that sandwich today and I usually just crash after a race. I think I’m really starting to feel that beer and the lack of adrenaline,” Brian said slightly dazed. She’d had a problem since she was a kid remembering to eat. With Rome around, it was easier because he would remind her and give her the food when she forgot. Or her mom just didn’t feed her. 

  
“Light-weight,” Letty coughed. The others laughed, except for Mia who looked worriedly at the girl.

  
“Come on,” Mia ordered, “I’ll get you some food and then you can take a shower.”

  
“Thanks Mia,” Brian said. The two left to feed Brian and so she could take a shower. 

  
“Hey Bri,” Dom called, waiting for her to turn around, “you still owe me a ten second car.” 

  
The others laughed and Mia rolled her eyes and gave a little huff, but Brian smiled. 

  
Around three in the morning was when people were finally clearing out. Jesse was in his room, Leon had gone to bunk with him, Vince was on the couch, and Letty had left for his room. Dom quietly went to check on Mia and Brian. Slowly he opened the door to find Mia in the bed under the covers and Brian in only a sweatshirt and underwear laying on top of the covers with half her body on top of Mia. For a few moments he just watched the way Brian slept. The nice curve of her ass, the long tan legs, the tiny piece of skin that was just peeking out from under the sweatshirt. Dom walked over to Mia’s chair, where there was a throw blanket and gently covered Brian. He listened as she hummed in her sleep as the blanket was put over and watched as she snuggled closer to Mia. Dom smiled and left to join Letty. 

  
The next day, while everyone was working Brian came by with a piece of junk on the trailer.   
“What the hell is that,” Dom asked laughing.

  
“It’s your ten second car,” Brian said smiling widely. Jesse moved to check the junk Brian had decided to bring. 

  
“You could maybe push it. Maybe even tow it across the line,” Jesse said incredulously.  
The others chuckled, Dom snorted and said, “Bri, I said you owe me a 10 second car, not a 10 minute one.”

  
Brian rolled her eyes at them, “Have some faith. Pop the hood.”

  
Jesse opened the hood, “wow a 2jz engine, no shit, after about 15 grand or more this car will decimate.” 

  
Brian smirked at Dom, “What’d I tell ya.” 

  
“Alright, I take it back, you did good,” Dom teased. “When you’re not working at Harry’s, you’re working here at the garage.”

  
That night when Brian was on her way she was pulled over and taken in by her sergeant to the house they had staked out. 

  
“You got anything for me,” Agent Bilkins asked.

  
“I haven’t found anything,” Brian said, “I don’t think it’s Toretto though. He’s too controlled in everything he does for it to be him.”

  
“Did you read his file,” Tanner asked, “he nearly beat a man half to death with a wrench. Toretto sounds like the definition of controlled.” 

  
“I don’t care if you have to blow your cover, you better find me something,” Bilkins ordered.

  
Brian left to go work at Harry’s, when she got there, Hector had begun placing an order that could potentially have something to do with the supped-up cars that were pulling the jobs. That night she went to check Hector’s garage. As she went through the garage, she didn’t see the cars that would be responsible for pulling the job. She climbed down a ladder from the roof, where she was hit in the head with the butt of a shot-gun and then promptly passed out for a few minutes. When she came to Vince and Dom were standing over her. 

  
“Is Letty right, are you a cop? ,” Vince growled.

  
“I’m not a cop,” Brian defended. She looked over to Dom, who had his arms crossed and was staring at her coolly. “Talk,” Dom ordered. 

  
Taking a breath, “I still owe you a ten second car. I figured if I could find some information on the cars that would be good,” Brian defended. 

  
“Are you a cop,” Dom asked.

  
“I’m not a cop,” Brian lied.

  
“Let’s take a ride,” Dom said, while Vince hauled her to her feet. 

  
They got in a car Jesse was driving and went to where the Trans garage was located. Exploring the garage, Brian saw DVD players and other suspicious items in the garage. 

  
“Brian.” She heard her name whisper yelled and turned to find Dom waving her over, just in time as the garage began to open. This was the stuff she needed, this was the kind of stuff she could hand over to Bilkins and hopefully this would be over, and she wouldn’t have to keep lying to the Toretto family. They crouched behind some cars, Dom pressed to her back, she could feel the heat radiating off of Dom. As they escaped into the night, Dom dropped Jesse and Vince off and took Brian back to Harry’s where he found that, that was where she had been sleeping. 

  
He walked her to the back door, where she unlocked it and let her and himself in. Dom couldn’t help himself, but look around at the bare sheets, the small amount of clothes littered close to the laundry basket, yet not quite in it, the way that there were no pictures. He couldn’t really fault her for that though. Living in the back of Harry’s there was no need until she got her own place.

  
Dom watched as Brian stripped in front of him, like it didn’t really matter. He was a bit shocked, but all he could do was watch until he noticed the stiffness in her neck. Without knowing what he was doing his hands found the back of her neck and started to put pressure there. Brian let out a surprised gasp which then turned into little moans that she couldn’t hold in.

  
Dom paused. “Change into your pajamas and I’ll give you a massage,” Dom quietly ordered. 

  
Brian looked at him with a hooded gaze and moved to slip out of her clothes even more. She threw on a sweatshirt that was huge on her and a clean pair of underwear, moving towards the bed. Dom couldn’t help but imagine her in his clothes, sleeping in his shirt. Or nothing at all. He followed her to the bed, taking off his shoes and jeans, and getting on to the bad before Brain, forcing her to have no choice but to lay on top of him. Brian rolled her eyes but laid on top of him anyways just so he would go back to rubbing the knot out of her neck. 

  
Dom waited for her to get comfortable before he slowly slid his hand up the back of her shirt and started to rub the muscles out. He worked his way up her back and the higher he went, the nicer the noises became. Brian’s head was resting on his shoulder and every little moan, whimper, or cry of pleasure was right in Dom’s ear making the blood rush to his dick. At some point during the massage, Brian’s legs had gone to wrap over his waist, making their bottom halves grind together. However, Dom didn’t stop the massage, if anything he became more diligent, especially at the little spot on the base of her neck. 

  
After hearing the breathy little moans, she kept making as he rubbed the spot, he slowly moved her head, so they were now lip to lip. Dom had never felt something so perfect in his life. Their lips molded perfectly together. Brian wasn’t fighting for dominance, no, the way she kissed was exactly how Brian was in real life, go with the flow. They spent a few hours like this, before Dom ultimately left. 

  
The next day while in the garage with Letty, Letty tried to start something. Usually he would be all for garage sex. Yet, he couldn’t get the little moans Brian made and how well her lips melded to his. Letty and he both ran hot, like fires clashing together, trying to consume one another. It was always a fight for dominance. With Brian on the other hand, there wasn’t a fight. He knew she could be dominant, but from what he gathered, Brian didn’t feel the need to fight for dominance. 

  
“Letty, I can’t do this,” Dom started.

  
Letty glared. “It’s because of that skank isn’t it? She’s a fucking a cop Dom. She’s ruining our family and she’s going to fuck us over,” Letty all but screamed at him. 

  
Meanwhile a raid was taking place at the Tran residence. Brian hoped that these were the people they were looking for. She was almost begging for it to be Tran and not Dom. It turns out that she’s not that lucky and the DVD players all have receipts. 

  
When the Supra is finished, Dom and Brian take it out for a spin. When they hit a red light and a Ferrari meets them on their other side, Brian can’t help but whistle. 

  
“How much does that cost,” Brian asks the guy. 

  
The guy looks them up and down before basically telling them they’ll never be able to afford one. Dom takes one look at Brian and just tells her to smoke him. And she does. Even if it’s reckless the way she was driving, she smokes him easily. When they get to the little restaurant by the ocean, Dom can tell somethings on Brian’s mind. 

  
“What’s wrong Bri,” Dom asks.

  
“Nothing. I’ve got my good days and my bad days, just like everybody else,” Brian replies casually. “I just need to make a little extra money so I can get out from Harry’s,” Brian paused, “Let me be part of whatever you’ve got going on Dom.”

  
Dom looks her over. “What are you talking about,” he carefully asks.

  
“Don’t try and bullshit me. I know there’s no way you’re able to pay for these kinds of parts and cars, with the garage, street racing, and the café. So, I want in,” Brian answers quietly. 

  
Slowly Dom gets out the address to race wars and hands it over. 

  
“What’s this,” Brian asks.

  
“That is a tryout. We’ll see how you do at race wars and then maybe we’ll talk about it,” Dom paused. 

  
“If you really don’t want to stay at Harry’s anymore, you can just come live with us,” Dom offers cautiously. 

  
This is why Brian wants to be wrong. This is the side she gets to see, screw Tanner and Bilkins, this is how she gets to see Dom: the guy who offers the shirt off his back for someone he barely knows.

  
She smiles softly at him, “Thanks for the offer, but I’m just be grouchy because I’m tired.”

  
He smiles back at her, “Need me to give you another massage,” he asks. 

  
Brian throws her head back and laughs. “Well, I’ll never oppose it, if you want to give it a go,” she replies cheekily. 

  
That’s all Dom needs for him to pay the bill and then drag her back to his place where he does indeed give her a massage. He really can’t help himself around her, with her being so free and wild, and just hot all the damn time. This time after Dom gives Brian a massage, without even prompting, Brian returns the favor. Her “massage” consists of pulling down his pants and then giving a blowjob that may have ended all blowjobs, that’s how good it was. When they’re really done messing around, they fall asleep spooned together. When they wake up in the morning, they lazily greet one another with a quick make out session and a bit of groping. 

  
Today’s Race Wars though, so nothing can keep them in bed for long. They drive separately because they’ll both be racing and they both need their cars. Race Wars goes about as expected except for one thing. Johnny ends up winning the race against Jesse. To make things worse Jesse runs off with the car. That night Brian knows something is going to go wrong. When she spots Mia crying because of Dom, she does the only thing she can do to help; she tells Mia she’s a cop. 

  
Brian tells Mia everything, how she’s screwed because she’s a cop that fell in love with her mark. How she wanted it to be anyone but Dom and the crew. She tells Mia everything, as they get in the car to stop Dom. Mia drives them, racing toward Dom, to hopefully stop what’s about to happen. When they finally track down the crew, Vince is on the truck with his arm wrapped in the cable and about to be shot. Brian doesn’t think, she jumps onto the truck and unwraps his arm. 

  
“Vince, man, you got to jump. I can’t toss your fat ass,” Brian yells over the sound of the wind.

Luckily, Vince jumps and makes it to the car. Brian stands and looks, only to see a shotgun pointed right at her head. She doesn’t hesitate and jumps right on top of the car. 

  
Mia swerves off the road and Vince is immediately out of the car and on the ground. Brian holds pressure to the wound as Dom and everyone else swarms them. Dom bends down and holds pressure on the wound and Brian pulls out her phone. She can’t look Dom in the eye as she makes the call. 

  
“This is officer O’Conner, I need a medical evac,” Brian tells the person on the other line. Dom looks at her, the only thing in his eyes is rage. If she had turned, she might have seen a look akin to pity in Leon and Mia’s eyes. 

  
“I fucking told you Dom,” Letty yells as a helicopter lands, ready to take Vince away. The others rush to Mia’s car and drive away. Brian stands there, in the middle of the desert and does something that would cause Rome to call her a “crazy white girl” she burns the cars. Every last piece of evidence gets burned. At this point, Bilkins and Tanner will have nothing legit on the Toretto’s. It’ll all be hearsay and you can’t put a man away for hearsay. 

  
When Brian arrives at the Toretto’s, Dom has a gun loaded and is about to hop in the charger. Brian hops out of the car, her gun up and ready. 

  
“Move the car,” Dom orders.

  
Brian doesn’t back down. “Can I just explain myself; you don’t have to shoot me.”

  
“I’ve got to find Jesse before Tran does, I’m not going to shoot you,” Dom replies. 

  
“Then we’ll do this my way. I’ll call in and get Jesse in protective custody,” Brian tell him. A rumble of an engine can be heard and here comes Jesse in the Jeda. 

  
“Dom, I messed up,” it’s all Jesse can say as he tries not to cry. The sound of motorcycles can be heard, and Dom and Brian turn to see Johnny and Lance Tran coming at them with guns. 

  
Brian doesn’t even think as she runs to Jesse to cover him pulling him down as bullets fly at them and around the yard. She feels one go through her stomach, but she continues to hold onto Jesse. In the distance, she can hear Dom yelling her name. Then they’re gone and the bullets stop.  
Dom runs to Brian and holds her, seeing where the bullet hit her, he yells at someone to call 911. 

  
“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” Dom repeats softly, keeping pressure on the wound.  
Brian can feel the pressure on Dom’s hand and hears the soothing sound of his voice and she just relaxes. 

  
“I’m sorry,” she croaks out looking at him and then everything goes dark. 


	2. 2 Fast 2 Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Fast 2 Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I edited the hell out of the first chapter and now I've officially written the second chapter.

“Brian, open your eyes,” Dom yelled at the girl who was bleeding on him. In the distance, the sound of an ambulance could be heard blaring down the street. The paramedics rushed out of the ambulance, with Sergeant Tanner jumping out of the police car following. 

“Sir, I’m going to need you to stand back,” a paramedic ordered, as he took over Brian. Dom slowly released his hold on the girl, gently moving her to the paramedic, where she was put on a stretcher. 

“What the hell happened,” Tanner asked, as he approached a blood covered Dom. 

“I- She came here to talk to me after we found out she was a cop. I was about to go looking for Jesse after Race Wars, after he lost his car to Tran and drove away,” Dom paused. “She came back here to explain herself and help look for Jesse, but Jesse came back before she could call in to get him in protective custody. Next thing I know the Trans are flying up and shooting at us. Before I had the chance, Brian dove in front of Jesse.”

Tanner listened to the statement. “After shooting at a cop, we’ll have Tran for attempted murder.” 

Dom nodded and took a shuttering breath as he tried to calm his nerves. He felt a hand touch his back and turned around to see Mia. 

“We can’t do anything for Brian right now, so get cleaned off, and then we’ll go to the hospital,” Mia calmly ordered, taking his hand, and leading him to the house, before gently nudging him toward the bathroom. After cleaning the blood off and changing clothes, Dom and the family left for the hospital. Tanner was already in the waiting room, sitting with a cup of coffee. 

As the Toretto’s approached he stood, “They just got her out of surgery. The doctor said she can take a few visitors, but she’ll be in a medically induced coma.”

Dom got up and followed Tanner into Brian’s room and took a seat right next to the bed. 

“I’ll leave you a lone for a bit,” Tanner said, before leaving Dom with Brian. Dom stared at the girl lying in the bed. 

“I’m so mad at you Bri,” Dom whispered. “But I just want you to be ok. I’m going to make Tran pay for what he did.”

Dom got up to leave, taking one last glance at his girl and left the room to join his family. The Toretto’s got up and walked out of the hospital. 

“We’re going to make Tran and his gang pay,” Dom said, as the family gathered together. They agreed, but Mia would go home, they didn’t want her involved in what they were about to do. 

So, they did exactly what Dom said they were going to do, they burned Tran’s garages, and in a last act of revenge, Dom put a bullet in Lance and Johnny Tran’s heads. They each got in their cars and fled, Dom, Letty, and Vince heading toward South America, while Leon headed north, and Jesse decided to stay with Mia.   
…  
Brian first came to, noticing a strong smell of antiseptics, her eyes fluttered open and noticed the white walls. Gently she turned her head to see a person sitting in a chair: Mia. Brian let a small groan, gathering Mia’s attention.

“Oh my God Brian, you’re awake! I’ll get the nurse,” Mia exclaimed. She hit the call button and the nurse came in, the nurse took one look at an awake Brian and quickly called for a doctor. 

“How are you doing Miss O’Conner,” the doctor asked as he came into the room.

“Water,” Brian asked. Immediately, Mia lifted a paper cup to her lips, where Brian took small sips. “I feel like I got shot a couple of times.”

The doctor chuckled lightly, “That’s to be expected considering you were just shot. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”

“A five,” Brian muttered, grunting as she tried to sit up. Mia gave a snort, “She means a seven.” 

The doctor smiled kindly, “We’ll get you something for the pain.” Mia held Brian’s hand as the doctor got her something for the pain. 

“Thank you for saving Jesse,” Mia said softly. 

“I couldn’t just let him die, he’s too good of a kid,” Brian replied, “speaking of, where is everybody.”

Mia looked at her, pity in her eyes, “After you were shot, Dom decided he couldn’t let Johnny get away with it, so they burned his garages and cars, and shot him. They left, Brian.” 

“Why would they do that,” she cried. 

“I don’t know Bri, I don’t know,” Mia consoled the crying girl. Mia stayed with Brian until visiting hours were over. The routine continued for a week, with Mia bringing Brian crappy tuna sandwiches. 

Brian had decided after Mia had visited her that she had had enough. She was now a dirty cop, who fell in love with her mark. It was time for her to turn in her badge and leave. So that’s what she did. She wrote a note for Mia and left her badge and gun in the bed before she grabbed the bag Mia had given her and checked herself out of the hospital. 

Outside of the hospital, Brian hailed a cab, and headed to her house. She gathered her clothes and some money, hopped in her car, and did the one thing she knew she could; she drove.   
…  
Brian made it all the way to Miami where started to make a name for herself, “Bullet.” She had made friends with Tej, who ran the scene and an amazing garage. After being in Miami, for a time, she got a call from Tej telling her about a race that was about to go down, and they needed a fourth. She smiled as she hopped in her skyline, speeding toward the race. 

“Oh shit, it’s Brian,” she heard Suki say. She smirked as she jumped out of the car. 

“How about we make things interesting and raise the stakes and make it two grand,” Brian said. 

“Hey, no one said anything raising the stakes,” Julius jumps in alarmed. Immediately Tej and Brian call him out, and that’s how it begins with each racer forking over the money. Brian can feel the sense of ease she gets when she’s behind the wheel, the kind of cool that only comes to those with a natural talent to drive. 

When she goes over the bridge as the final part of the race, she’s cackling knowing she’s got the win in the bag. When the race is over and Tej passes her the cash, she gives some of it back. The next thing she knows, she’s rushing back into her car to scramble away from the cops. But luck isn’t on her side, nope it’s sailed away, and the next thing she knows she loses complete control of her car and is getting hauled away to where agent Bilkins was waiting for her. 

“You’re a hard person to track down O’Conner,” Bilkins says, smiling calmly. 

“Apparently not hard enough if you found me,” Brian sasses back. She turns to look at the other agents standing in the room: one looks like someone pissed in his coffee and the other looks to be as smart as bale of hay.

“I’ll tell you what O’Conner, I’ve got you on illegal street racing from here to L.A., that’s quite a rap. I need you to do a job and this can all go away,” Bilkins says, getting right to the point. 

Brian hesitates, debating whether or not to take the deal. It’s not exactly ideal to be going to jail, and while street racing wouldn’t land her a life sentence, if they have her from L.A. to Miami, she could be doing a bit of time. 

“What kind of job,” she asks instead of giving a straight answer. 

“This is Carter Verone, he is running a drug cartel. Right now, we have an agent on the inside who told us he needs drivers.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Brian says, “you want me and I’m assuming Big gulp over there to pose as drivers, and infiltrate this cartel to bring down a drug lord?” Bilkins and the other agent, Markham she was told, nod their heads. She cackled and got up walking to Dunn.

“In my Nissan Skyline, which would be a better motor a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24,” she asked. 

Dunn looked over at Markham, and Markham nodded giving consent to answer the question. “Umm, a 24,” he answered.

Brian rolled her eyes. 

“Man, you expect me to go undercover with this,” she asked incredulously. 

Bilkins sighed, “We’ll find you another partner.” 

“No, I’ll only do it if I get to pick the driver,” she said smirking. 

That’s how she ended up back in Barstow, watching Roman Pierce smashing into other cars. 

“He’s good,” Bilkins commented.

“He’s crazy,” she replied huffing a laugh as she watched him ram into another car. She turned to see the look Bilkins was giving her. “He’s crazy in a good way.”

When the demolition derby was over, she turned to see that Roman was scowling. 

“Whatever happens next, just let it happen,” Brain warned Bilkins. Bilkins raised his hands as if to say he wasn’t going to get involved. 

“Rome, hey Rome,” Brian called. 

Without turning around, Roman said, “Only my homies call me Rome, Pig.” 

“I’m not a cop anymore,” she responded. That made Rome pause and turn to the guy with Brian. 

“That true? Blondie over there isn’t a cop?” 

“Not a cop,” Bilkins answered.

Rome charged Brian, wrapping his arm around her neck, and put her into a headlock. Punching her in the gut. He wouldn’t hit her in the face because if his mamma ever found out he had smacked Brian in the face, she’d beat the crap out of him. He didn’t let up though, shoving her and knocking her around before they were both on the ground rolling around wrestling like how they first met. 

“You fight like a little bitch,” Brian growled out as she got on top. Rome couldn’t help it and snorted, releasing part of the hold he had on her arm.

“I’ve got a deal for you,” Brian told him, still winded. Rome turned to the agent sitting on his step. 

“This deal legit,” he asked. Bilkins nodded. That’s how they found themselves back in Miami, meeting Monica Fuentes and getting the cars they were going to use: a Lancer Evolution and a Spyder GTS. 

Rome didn’t even hesitate, he grabbed the Spyder before Brian even got the chance. Brian hopped into the Evolution, and Fuentes followed getting in the car with Brian. Rome eyed the two girls.

"Girls got to stick together," Fuentes tells him smirking. 

On the road, Monica asked her questions, and Brian answered. At one point they were flying down the interstate with her eyes on only Monica, smiling at her as they sped towards Verones compound. Once there they jumped out of their cars, and Rome headed straight towards Brian and Monica. 

“She did the whole stare and drive didn’t she,” he asked looking at Fuentes. Fuentes smirked at Roman.

“Crazy white girl,” he muttered rolling his eyes. 

“You’re on your own after this,” Fuentes told them, as they made their way to where two goons were standing. The other racers gathered in front of Fuentes, where she ordered for everyone to pass up their driver’s license. Verone came forward and told them what their tryout entailed. 

All at once the racers jumped in their cars, peeling out of the compound. Rome and Brian took the lead, each trying to show the other one up. At one point, Brian was driving in reverse smirking and flipping Rome off before taking the exit to head where Verone’s car was in impound. Brian and Rome got out of their cars and headed toward the Ferrari. 

Rome took off his shirt and smashed the glass, and Brian rolled her eyes as she opened the car by pulling on the door handle, which was unlocked. She checked the glove department and found nothing.

“Check the center console,” Rome told her. She reached for the console and pulled out a package, flashing it at Rome. 

Next thing, they know, Markham and Dunn are flying in and Rome is shooting at them. 

“Rome, let’s go,” Brian yells. The two jumped back in their cars and race back toward Verone’s compound. When they got back, Verone was waiting. 

“You got any food, we hungry, cuz” Rome told Verone, handing the package over. They headed into the house, where Verone opened up the package and cut off the tip of his cigar. 

“We did all this for a cigar,” Rome asked annoyed.

“No, you did all that for a job,” Verone told them. 

As the were about to leave, Verone stopped them and asked for what Roman had stolen. Rome threw the object back, and Brian looked at him with wide eyes as if to say, What the fuck were you thinking?  
Brian and Rome headed to the agency building where the were met with an angry Markham who immediately was shoving at Rome. 

“You shot at me,” Markham screams. 

Brian immediately jumps in between Rome and Markham. “If he was trying to shoot you, he would have shot you,” she tells him, pulling her gun from her waistband and slamming it onto the table. Rome backs off and goes to a small table that has bags of food on it. 

“Hey, that’s mine,” Markham yells out as Rome reaches into the bag. 

“So,” Rome replies, not caring at all. They begin discussing what’s going on at Verone’s when the question of whether or not Fuentes has turned. 

“Well, Brianna,” Bilkins asks, “has Fuentes flipped?”

“She would know. She fell in love with her mark after all,” Markham adds snidely. 

Brian doesn’t look at Rome, not wanting to see the look on his face after hearing that. “I don’t know man,” she replies. When they leave Rome looks at Brian. 

“Is that why you’re not a cop anymore Bri,” Rome asks softly. He’s looking at her with pity in his eyes and Brian doesn’t want anyone’s pity at this point. 

But this is Rome, her best friend, so she tells him everything. Tells him about the operation, about how Dom just got her. She told him about how she became a dirty cop and just hung up her badge. She tells him that for the first time since Rome had been sent to prison, she felt like she had a family. 

Rome listens quietly. When he hears the part about finding a family, his heart twinges a bit. He knows what it was like for her when they were younger. How the men Bran’s mom brought home looked at her, how her mom used to treat her. For a long time, Rome was the only family Brian ever had. He pulls her in, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“I’ve got you Bri,” Roman tells her because that’s the only thing he can tell her. And in that moment Brian lets herself have this moment of weakness, before putting on her big girl panties and facing the world again. 

“We’ve got to find some new cars,” Brian tells him. So, they go to the only person who can help, Tej. Tej is betting on a jet ski race when they approach him. After Brian explains what’s going on, he agrees to help, even saying he’ll put Rome up in his boat house. 

That night they meet up with the posers who have the kind cars they need. Thanks to Tej, they’ve got the other guys agreeing to bet their pink slip. Brian gives Rome a look. 

“They’ve got more power in their engines than us, we’re going to have to drive smart and use the Nos,” Brian tells Rome. It’s a tag team, so Rome lines up going head to head with the Challenger. Brian can hear Rome running his mouth before the Challenger roars its engine. The race goes as they expect, and Brian and Rome are now the proud owners of a Camaro and Challenger. They take them to the garage, where they trick them out to the max. 

That night they get a call from Verone, telling them to meet him at a club. Fuentes is already there when they arrive. Rome splits off from Brian to go hit on some girls and Brian heads toward Monica. 

“You’re not jealous he’s hitting on other girls,” Monica asks as she gestures to Rome, who now has girls flocking him. 

Brian gives her a look of disgust. “Oh God no! He’s like my brother,” Brian tells the other girl. 

Monica lets out a soft chuckle, “I just thought since you guys were so close, you must be dating.”

“No, I’ve known Rome since we were kids. Definitely no romantic feelings,” Brian say. It’s then that the hostess comes to the two girls and tells them that Verone is waiting for them in the back. Brian signals for Rome and he follows. 

They go to the back of the club and have to sit through a torture session, where a cop promises a 15 minute window for whatever Verone has planned. They leave after that, Brian feeling a bit queasy after watching what Verone had done to the cop. 

In the early morning of the next day, Brian gets an unexpected visitor as one Monica Fuentes sneaks onto her boat. 

“They plan to kill you after you deliver the money to the airstrip,” Monica warns Brian. Monica looks worried, but Brian doesn’t look scared at all. She had a feeling that she was going to be double crossed, she just wasn’t sure if it was going to be by the feds or Verone. 

“Thanks,” Brian tells her because she knows that the other girl didn’t have to come to warn her. They’re both quiet for a second before they can hear noises outside. Monica looks alarmed and looks for an escape, while Brian makes her way outside of the boat to find Rome with Enrique and Roberto. Enrique tries to barge past her into her small abode, but she shoves him away.

“What the hell is going on here,” she questions. This time Enrique just moves her out of the way and forcefully enters her little house. He’s not in there for long before he’s back out and there are guns being pointed. Enrique’s got his gun pointed at Rome and Brian has Roberto on his knees with the guys own gun pointed at him. They’re shouting at each other to put the guns down, when Verone shows up.

“That’s enough,” Verone orders and the guns are put away. “It’s happening tomorrow, be prepared,” Verone tells them and then walks away with his goons. 

Brian tells Bilkins and Markham about the air strip and the 15 minute window that Verone got them. Next, she and Rome go to Tej to set up their plans for when things decide to go astray. 

On the day of the job, Brian and Rome drive Enrique and Roberto to the trailer park they’re told to. They stand and watch as bags of money are loaded into their cars when the police sirens are blaring toward them. 

Rome takes a brick and starts and SUV before sending it towards the cop cars in order to act as a barrier. Then they’re off, racing down interstate with the cops chasing after them. They pull into the spot they’ve left their cars where their friends have also gathered. They switch cars and start their car scramble confusing the cops and leaving the lot. 

As they’re flying across the strip, she watches in the review mirror as Rome launches Roberto out of the car and peels off. She’s about to do the same when Enrique tells her to turn off at a different exit. 

“This isn’t the way to the airstrip,” she says alarmed. 

“Who said anything about the airstrip.”

She drives to the port where Verone is waiting and has to watch as Monica is forced onto the yacht. Enrique makes her drive to a spot and she’s pretty sure she’s about to get shot when Rome shows up and they take Enrique out together, like the perfect team they are. 

The yacht is off the dock and Brian decides to follow, jumping the car and launching it onto the yacht. They crash into the top and that’s how the feds get to them. 

They’re sitting on the edge of a car getting checked over by paramedics when Markham and Bilkins approach. 

“Your records are clean,” Bilkins tells them smiling. The two begin to walk away before Rome calls after them. 

“Wait,” Rome tells them, he then heads to where two more duffel bags of money are and hands them over. “So maybe there was six bags.”

Markham studies them both before turning to Brian. 

“You did good,” he tells her, “we could use someone like you.” He then hands her a card with his information as to offer her a job. The moment the card comes into contact with her hand, Brian knows she’s going to take it, if only to go back and see Mia and try and work on getting Dom and the family clemency. 

Brian and Rome leave, when Brian jokingly says she can’t believe he gave up the money. 

“My pockets ain’t empty cuz,” Rome tells her pulling up his shirt. Brian laughs and lifts her shirt to show him that her pockets aren’t empty either. Rome laughs at her seeing the amount of money she has stuffed in her pants.

“I wondered why you finally had an ass, white girl,” Rome jokes with her. 

The two walk away laughing their asses off with their pockets full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Fast and Furious. Also feel free to write a review, just don't be cruel.


	3. Fast and The Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast and The Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some twists and turns.

While Brian was in Miami stopping a drug cartel and landing a job as an FBI agent, Dom was in the Dominican Republic. When he and Letty had left, they had traveled through Mexico where they had met Han, who decided travel with them. When they relocated to the Dominican Republic, they met Tego and Rico. One night in one of the local clubs, the group was offered a deal to hijack a gas truck and give it to the local people. 

  
That’s how Dom found himself and his new little group coming up on the shipment and getting ready to steal the gas. Pulling up as close as possible, Letty jumped out of the car and onto the truck tools in hand and ready to separate the first tank off. Han backed his truck and latched onto the tank like the expert driver he is. Letty moved to break the second tank off as Tego and Rico moved into position. After unloading the gas, everything goes to shit, and Letty has to leap off of the truck and onto Dom’s car in order to not die. She’s not afraid as she jumps, she knows Dom’s not going to let her fall. 

  
When she makes it in the car they’re heading for a cliff and the truck is bearing toward them flipped sideways. Dom switches the car so they’re now facing the on coming truck. He revs the engine trying to time it perfectly, eyes focused, and not even paying attention to Letty’s incoming panic; only concentrating on not getting crushed.

  
“Dom,” She yells, in order to get his attention. He puts the car into gear and races forward. They make it out of the situation safely and deliver the gas to the locals. 

  
“The police shut down the garage in Baracoa,” Han tells Dom. Dom nods his head in acknowledgement and makes his way toward Letty. 

  
Dom sits down next to Letty with a far off look in his eyes.

  
“You still thinking about her,” Letty asked.

  
“I can’t get her out of head.”

  
“Come on Dom, she was a cop. She betrayed us.”

  
“She also saved Jesse’s life and kept us from the getting caught,” Dom yelled back. 

  
“Yeah and then she just got up and left Mia without a word. That’s not what family does,” she snaps back. 

Letty may think she’s right about that, but Dom knows that sometimes to protect the ones you love, you have to leave. After all, it’s what he had done. Dom couldn’t be with Letty when he couldn’t get Brian out of his head; it wasn’t fair to her. He also couldn’t go back to Brian, though. He still hadn’t fully forgiven her yet. After one last night with Letty, Dom went into hiding, from everyone.

  
…

  
Letty returned to the U.S. prepared to make a deal in order to get Dom free. What she wasn’t expecting was for Brian to be at the house eating a sandwich in the kitchen. Brian took one look at Letty and sighed. 

  
“I’m not on the clock right now and after the day I’ve had, I don’t feel like doing this with you Letty,” Brian tells the other girl with a tired look. But she still stands because Brian knows what’s about to happen next. 

  
Letty doesn’t hesitate, she and Brian are flying out the back door as she tackles the blonde. The two girls are rolling around, kicking, scratching, punching, an pulling each other’s hair, when Mia comes charging out the back door with Jesse in tow trying to break the two fighting girls apart. 

“Damnit Letty,” Mia yells as she finally drags Brian away and puts herself between the two. 

  
“She’s a fucking cop,” Letty yells at Mia. 

  
“She saved my life,” Jesse jumps in. 

  
“Technically, I’m an FBI agent,” Brian decides to add. Mia turns to give Brian a look that clearly says that she’s not helping. Letty feels the fight go out of her at that.

  
“Don’t worry, I’m not taking you in,” Brian tells her with a wave of her hand. 

“I want to make a deal,” Letty tells her. Brian ignores what the other girl said and heads inside, Mia and Jesse following her. 

  
Brian looks at her sandwich that somehow in the fight had been knocked over and then turned to Mia, looking at the other girl with puppy dog eyes. Mia rolls her eyes and prepares to Brian another sandwich.

  
“Do you want a sandwich Letty,” Mia asks, “I’m already making one for Brian and Jesse.”

  
Letty gives a short nod. “Did you hear what I said Brian?” 

  
“Yeah, I heard you,” Brian replies.

  
“Are you going to help or not,” Letty snarks.

  
“I’m thinking,” Brian says as Mia places a new sandwich in front of her. 

  
“So, that’s a no,” Letty growls out in question. 

  
“No, you jackass, it’s an ‘I’m thinking.’ I’m trying to think of a way to get you on the case I’m working on and how to get Dom clemency without it seeming suspicious,” Brian snarks back.

  
“Brian,” Mia scolds for the tone. Brian turns and gives Mia an apologetic look. 

  
“I’ve got a case going on to catch a drug cartel leader named Braga. Every time we send in an agent they either don’t come back, or they come back in a body bag,” Brian tells the other woman, focusing on the new sandwich.

  
“You want me to go undercover,” Letty asks.

  
“Sort of,” Brian says, “I want you to go undercover with me.”

  
Letty chokes on the bite of the sandwich she had taken. 

  
“We’re going in as drivers. I’ve got the information and the invite from David Park. We have to try out, and from what I’ve gathered there are two spots open. We just need to win the tryout and we’ll be in,” Brian tells Letty. Letty nods her head in understanding. 

  
“I’ll set up the deal to where if you help me catch Braga, Dom gets to come home scot free,” Brian adds. 

  
“You think you can do that,” Letty asks. 

  
“Well if I don’t get the deal initially, I’ll tell Markham that I’m going to report his little pet Stasiak for sexual harassment,” Brian tells Letty with a wink. 

  
That’s exactly how it goes too. Brian snags the deal for Dom, but it’s only if she and Letty can catch Braga and bring him in. But Brian’s not worried and she can work this. They end up winning the race for the jobs, Brian beating Letty by only a few inches and when they hop out of their cars Brian looks at her, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Letty just rolls her eyes, but she can’t stop the tiny grin that comes out. 

  
It’s a few days before they’re going to get a call, when Brian and Letty are in the garage tuning up their cars. Brian doesn’t look up from what she’s doing when she begins talking. 

  
“You know you’re a lot like Dom,” Brian says. The way she says it isn’t rude, it’s an observation. 

  
“What does you mean,” Letty asks honestly curious.

  
“You both run hot. You’ve got this air about you that just says I’m a badass, and you’ve got the moves to back it up,” Brian tells her. 

  
“I think if we had met under different circumstances, you and I would have been friends,” Brian continues, finally rolling out from under the car. 

  
“You know the reason I didn’t trust you when you first came was because you kept eyeing Dom,” Letty confides, “I knew the best way for him to not want to be with you was to just claim you were a cop.”

  
Brian cackles, “So you didn’t know I was actually a cop? I was caught because you were afraid, I would steal your man.”

  
Letty can’t stop the embarrassed smile that comes out. Brian gets up and goes to the cooler up, grabs two beers and walks back handing Letty one of the beers. They drink and tell some stories of when they were younger and didn’t have a care in the world. 

  
“You know I was sleeping with him after we left the state,” Letty tells her. It’s not meant to be malicious; she’s just being honest. 

  
“I figured,” Brian says smiling sadly at the other girl.

  
The longer Letty spends with Brian the more she begins to like the other woman. Letty thinks that Brian’s right, if she and Brian had met under different circumstances, they would have been great friends. However, Letty can’t help but think about how Brian is the opposite side of the same coin of Dom. Brian draws people in with her own gravity and the way she is as a person makes everyone want to be her friend. It’s in that moment, she passes Brian the cross. 

  
“He’d want you to have it,” Letty tells her sincerely. She watches and Brian smiles at it softly, gives it a kiss and hangs it on her mirror in the Skyline. 

  
It’s a few days later when they get the call to drive. Brian calls it in to Markham and she and Letty get in their cars. Surprisingly, Brian doesn’t take the Skyline, instead, she takes the supra that was repainted black. They do the job, driving the drugs across the border with precision that comes from doing other jobs over time. When they get to the meet up point, everything goes wrong. 

  
The first shot rings out as Fenix puts a bullet into a driver’s head. Letty and Brian dive back into their cars as more shot ring out. Fenix is hot on Letty’s tail, while Brian’s ahead of the two. One look back and Brian slows down to distract Fenix. Brian makes eye contact with Letty as the blonde rams her car into Fenix and mouths ‘Go’. Letty pulls ahead and as she turns around, she watches in horror as Brian’s car flips, Fenix steps out and shoots right at the car, and it explodes. 

  
Letty’s sobbing by the time she makes it back to Echo Park. She’s trying to get herself to get out of the car, but she can’t move. Mia comes out in the few minutes as she sits in the driveway crying. 

  
“Letty, where’s Brian,” Mia whispers. But she already knows the answer. 

  
“I’m so sorry,” Letty manages to get out. Mia drops to the ground outside of the car sobbing just as hard. Jesse comes out after hearing all the commotion and looks at the two crying women. 

  
“Where’s Brian,” Jesse asks cautiously. Mia shakes her head, tears still pouring out. 

  
“No,” Jesse says in disbelief shaking his head, “she can’t be dead.”

  
When they’re done sobbing for the moment, Letty calls Markham and tells him what happened. Markham is completely silent when Letty tells him that Brian didn’t make it, except for the small strangled cry. Markham tells her that they won’t send her in again and Letty doesn’t argue. 

  
…

  
In a garage in Panama, Dominic Toretto was working on a car when a kid came running in telling him there was a call for him. Thanking the kid, he made his way to the telephone booth. 

  
“Mia, you know your not supposed to contact me,” Dom says into the phone. 

  
“Dom, it’s Brian,” Letty says, “she was murdered.” 

  
In that single moment, Dom feels the breath leave his lungs, his heart breaking for the girl he loved. He doesn’t hesitate as he grabs the small number of belongings he has and gets in his car, heading back home. 

  
Roman Pearce was in Miami when he got the call. Mia had been the one to tell him that his best friend was murdered, and he felt the pain of losing his sister. The kind of pain that feels like a piece of your heart was taken out and can never be filled again. Crying as he realizes he’ll never get to make memories, or see Brian smile, or hear her laugh again, he packs up some of his stuff and sets off for California. 

  
The funeral has agents everywhere, some are there to pay their respects to their fallen comrade the others are there on the look out for Toretto, figuring he would come back for this. But no one sees him. Letty, Mia, Jesse, and Rome head back to the house after the service. It’s there where Rome officially meets the man his best friend loved. 

  
“So, you’re Toretto,” Roman states, eyeing the other man up and down. Dom doesn’t move from his spot in the living room. 

  
“You know my girl, she loved you,” Rome tells him, trying to get a reaction. At the comment, Dom finally holds eye contact with Roman. 

  
“I loved her too,” Dom whispers. 

  
Rome can see it too. The heartbreak in Dom’s eyes is of a man who lost a soulmate. It’s in that moment that Rome realizes, he’s not the only one hurting, while he lost a sister, Dom lost the girl he loved. When Mia walks in with Letty and Jesse following behind, they have to get into the gritty details of what happened. Letty tells them how they made a deal that if she and Brian brought down Braga, Dom could go free. She tells them how they made the run and that they killed the drivers afterwards. Then Letty tells them about how Brian saved her. 

  
“She was ahead, and she came back to distract Fenix so I could go forward. I didn’t even get the chance to come back and help her before her car was flipped and he shot her and the car. I’m sorry,” Letty finishes with her eyes closed as to stop the tears from coming out again. 

  
“It’s not your fault,” Rome and Dom say at the same time. Dom looks at Rome surprised and Rome returns the look. 

  
“Brian’s been like that since she was a little kid. She wouldn’t leave family behind,” Rome explains fondly. 

  
Dom stands because he’s been sitting for too long and makes his way to the garage. He’s a little shocked to find that Brian’s Skyline is in the garage and even more stunned to see his cross hanging from her review mirror. 

  
“I gave it to her before we did the job. I thought she should have it,” Letty explains to him. Dom nods his head in acknowledgement. 

  
“I’ve got a plan to make this guy pay,” Rome tells him and that makes Dom give him his undivided attention. 

  
“I don’t have the ability to make a deal like Brian did, but I know the guy running the operation. I’ll tell him I want in on the Braga case to avenge Brian and that while I won’t kill him, I’ll help bring him in. I want you to come with me so you can shoot the man who did this to our girl in the head,” Rome explains. 

  
“It’s not a horrible plan,” Dom starts, “but how do we go in without being suspicious?"

  
“I’ve got the guy who will get you in. There should be two spots that haven’t been filled after Brian and I were gone,” Letty adds. 

  
The plan goes as Rome says it would. Rome gives a call to Markham, who’s almost eager to take Rome on and have him go in for them. After Dom almost drops David Park out the window, the man tells them where the race for the tryout will be. They win of course and secure the two spots. 

After making the team they’re invited to a party. Rome and Dom drive separately as to hopefully avoid others noticing that they know each other. They sit with Campos drinking and discussing business when Campos finally says something about how they act around each other. 

  
“Do you two know each other,” Campos asks suspiciously. Dom and Rome look at each other.

  
“He used to date my sister,” Rome replies. 

  
“And you’re still alive,” Campos jokes. 

  
“She was the love of my life,” Dom tells Campos.

  
“Alright, enjoy the party,” Campos says after a few minutes. The man gets up leaving Rome and Dom alone. 

  
“You follow Campos to see if you can figure out who Braga is and I’ll head to the garage to see what we’re working against,” Dom orders. 

  
The two split up. Rome follows Campos, slipping past the guards and watches as the Latino meets with another man. Rome may not be a genius, but he knows there’s something fishy about how no ones seen Braga. From what Letty had told him, the whole situation just didn’t sit right. He'd give the two glasses two the FBI so they could run prints later. 

  
While Rome was playing spy, Dom made his way to the garage. He studied the car that had ultimately led Brian to her end. Sensing there was someone behind him, he turned. 

  
“That’s Fenix’s car,” Giselle tells Dom, coming up behind. Dom nods his head as if he hadn’t already known that this was car that belonged to the man who murdered Brian. 

  
“Are you the type of man who likes cars more than women,” Giselle asked. 

  
“I’m the type of man who appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make,” Dom says, eyeing her up and down. 

  
“And your women?”

  
“It starts with the eyes; she’s got to have those kinds of eyes that can look through the bullshit and see the good inside. 20% angel 80% devil, down to earth, likes to go with the flow. Not afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails,” Dom tells her smiling fondly at a ghost of a memory. 

  
“That doesn’t sound like me,” Giselle states. 

  
“It ain’t,” Dom says, walking away. 

  
…

  
When Markham and Stasiak tell Rome, they’re going to put a tracker in his Camaro, he laughs in their faces.

  
“You want to know why your agents aren’t coming back,” Rome rhetorically asks, “you keep putting trackers in cars, when they’re about to head into snake infested waters. By the way I’ve got something for you.”

  
Rome reaches into his coat pocket and produces two shot glasses. 

  
“These have Campos fingerprints on them, and I believe the other set is Braga, but I think Campos is a little suspicious,” Roman tells them as he hands over the shot glasses.

  
After handing the shot glasses over Rome gets a buzz from the GPS he was given by Campos. He gets in his car and speeds down the highway when he comes up on the abandoned warehouse. There, Campos’s men check his and Dom’s cars for trackers, and he thanks God that he convinced Markham to leave out the tracker. After that they’re loaded up into a truck and being moved somewhere.

  
At some point during the ride the other drivers get out of their cars and start complaining. 

  
“Where do think we’re going,” one of the drivers asked.

  
“Does it matter,” replied Rome.

  
“We’re just along for the ride,” Dom added while sharing a look with Rome.

  
When the truck finally comes to a stop Giselle opens the door and welcomes them to Mexico

  
“Your goal is to get across the border undetected” Giselle informs them. “There are helicopter and surveillance cameras that scan for heat signatures at the border. But there are blind spots that I can guide you through via satellite. There can be no margin of error, you must follow my every direction. Any questions?”

  
“I thought Felix was going to be here?” Dom asked tone clipped.

  
“He’ll meet you out there. Alright, everyone ready; good luck gentlemen.”

  
Rome and Dom start racing across the desert just as Giselle told them when Felix showed up. They continue to follow him in a single file when Giselle informs them that they have been tagged and need to hurry up. They’re racing towards what looks like wall of rocks when Dom start to veer out of line. Felix yells at him to get back just as a portion of the rock opens up to relieve a secret tunnel; signaling they are home free. When they get to a safe point everyone gets out of their cars and Dom finally confronts Felix.

  
“’92 Supra,” is all Dom says at first “you remember her. Her name was Brian.”

  
“Yeah I remember her” replied Felix. “Pretty little thing. Too bad she had to cause problems. It was a shame to have to watch a body like that go up in flames.”

  
The next thing anyone knows, Dom is lunging at Felix and gunshots are ringing out. Rome hijacks a hummer full of drugs and is yelling at Dom to get in. When Dom finally pulls himself off of Felix he jumps into the car and they go speeding off, but not before a shot rang off hitting Dom in the shoulder. 

  
When they reach a safe location Rome calls Markham to inform him, they got the shipment.

  
“Get that shipment and Toretto back here now Pearce” Markham demanded.

  
“That wasn’t the deal though, we’re meant to get Braga” Rome said, not willing to just give up Dom like that; especially not when he can see how much he meant to Brian.

  
“I don’t care what the deal was; this is an opportunity and we’re using it. Now get back-”

  
“Come on,” Rome told Dom, “we’ve got a new plan”

  
…

  
After hiding the evidence into the FBI’s own impound yard the two made their way over to the Toretto’s house where Letty patched up Dom and Mia made them food. 

  
“Did you get him?” Mia asked once everyone was situated with some food and a Corona.

  
“Dom got some good hits in but sadly the bastard gets to see another day” Rome replied

  
“I still can’t believe I let this happen” Letty said. “I should’ve gone back; I should have tried to stop her from coming with me.” 

  
“You can’t keep blaming yourself Letty,” Mia tells her. “You know just as much as anyone that Brian wanted Dom back just like you did.”

  
“Knowing Brian, she wouldn’t have changed anything she did, so stop blaming yourself and help us get the guy that did this to her,” Dom added. “And just for your pity party, you have to say Grace tonight.”

  
…

  
After dinner is finished, Dom decides to make a call. For once, he’s thankful for a woman giving her number to him, as he dials Giselle. 

  
“Yes,” a female voice answers.

  
“It’s Dom,” he says.

  
“You know, when I gave you my number, I was hoping you’d call. But not under these circumstances,” She flirts. 

  
“What circumstances? Me being alive,” he fires back. 

  
“Don’t take it personally. It’s just business,” she consoles.

  
“I got some business of my own. Get Campos,” he orders. In the background he can hear her getting Campos. As soon as he can hear the other man on the phone he speaks. 

  
“Was that how Braga inspires loyalty? Killing his drivers,” Dom asks

  
“One can always find more drivers. It’s just good business,” Campos tells him. 

  
“I want to make a trade,” Dom says. 

  
“Braga doesn’t negotiate,” Campos states. 

  
“Fine. You explain to him how all of a sudden $60 million worth of product disappears. I know that can’t be good for business,” Dom comes out with. 

  
“What do you want,” Campos asks. 

  
“Six million cash, delivered by Braga himself.” Dom can hear the laughter on the other side of the line.

  
“I don’t appreciate being shot at and I ain’t sticking my neck out again unless he’s got something to lose, too,” Dom tells the man. 

  
“He’ll never go for it,” Campos argues. 

  
“Either I deal with Braga, or you do,” Dom replies with no room for negotiation. 

  
“When and where?”

  
They get the appointment set up and let Markham know when and where, the deal is about to go down. Rome and Dom get the truck from the impound lot and drive to their location. Staskiak had set up a trailer filled with agents to infiltrate the meeting once they had confirmed Braga was there.

  
Fenix stormed up to Dom with a gun. “This is what you wanted right?”

  
Rome and Dom watched as Campo pushed him back, telling him to calm down.

  
“Don’t worry about him and he’s really sorry about Brian,” Campos said facing Rome and Dom. Campos looked around for a second. “Where’s our stuff?”

  
“You mean the stuff that used to be in here, right? Well, you’ll see it when we see Braga, that was the deal,” Roman replied. Campos nodded his head and walked back to the group as an older man got out of the car carrying two duffel bags. 

  
“$2 million, you get the rest, when I get my property,” the man said. 

  
“I got a question for you. You wear pink when you were clawing your way out of el barrio,” Rome asked, eyeing the man up and down.

In the van Stasiak had, had enough and after being told by agent Trinh that the fingerprints to Braga was a match, he was ready to send in the team. Stasiak didn’t wait for a signal and sent the agents in.

  
“This ain’t Braga,” Dom got out before the FBI team began to raid the building. Shots rang out everywhere as Dom and Rome pushed the Braga impersonator on the ground. 

  
“Get out of here,” Rome shouted at Dom, as they watched the real Braga get in a car with Fenix. Dom rand toward Giselle shoving her out of the way as Fenix and Braga almost ran her over. They hopped in her car and drove off, leaving Rome to deal with the FBI. 

  
“You fucked this up,” Rome yelled at Stasiak when they got back to the agency. 

  
“I thought we had him,” Stasiak replied, “anyways you’re the one who had Braga insight the entire time.”

  
“Let’s get one thing straight, jackass. I don’t work for you guys, I’m only here because I want the guy who killed my girl to pay with a life behind bars,” Rome snaps back walking away. 

  
“Where are you going Pearce,” Markham called out. 

  
“I’m going to get the Son of a Bitch who killed my girl and bring him back here, where he can spend the rest of his life paying,” Rome replied, not even turning around. 

  
Dom had told Rome where he and Giselle had driven off to, so that’s where he headed. 

  
“We need a plan” Rome said once he got there. “Braga has made his way back to Mexico, so the FBI has no jurisdiction. We either kill him or get him back across the border.”

  
“I vote we kill him.” Dom said

  
“I would agree with that, but he deserves to rot instead of death,” Rome replied. “Fenix is another story though; he deserves a painful death.”

  
After coming up with a plan Rome and Dom found themselves back in Mexico in a nice church. There they found Braga in the middle of a prayer when Dom pulled a gun on him.

  
“Move,” Dom grunted at him.

  
Loading Braga into Rome’s car, they took off before anyone noticed. After a while, Fenix got a little suspicious while waiting outside. He barged into the church, noticing right away that Braga was gone, and called it in. Everyone around town that worked for Braga sprang into action. Soon Rome and Dom had hundreds of cars on their tail.

  
“You really think your going to get away,” Braga asked Rome.

  
“I don’t care if I get away or not; I only care that you end up either dead or behind bars,” he replied.

  
Once they made it to the border Rome found the secret tunnel and raced in while Dom took care of the people behind him. Fenix raced after Rome shooting at him while Rome tried to maneuver the tunnel. After making many wrong turns and almost dying multiple times they finally made it to the other side when Fenix rammed his car into Rome’s and flipped it over. Dom was still in the tunnels trying to shake everyone off his tail when he hit a pole causing the whole tunnel to come down and just barely making it out.

  
That’s where he found Rome on the ground with Fenix holding a gun to him. Without wasting a second Dom put his foot on the gas and rams right into Fenix; crushing him between his and Rome’s car. 

  
“You ok,” he asked Rome once he got out of his car.

  
“Peachy,” was Rome’s smart-ass answer. “You need to get out of here before the cops come.”

  
Dom looked up, watching as the red and blue lights got closer. “I can’t do that, it’s not what she would’ve wanted.” 

  
“You sure? You may be able to get a pardon for help take down Braga, but you also make not.”

  
“It’s a chance I have to take.”

  
Mia, Rome, and Letty sat in the court room, waiting for the judge to make a verdict. Jesse had stayed back in case the ruling didn’t go in their favor and they needed someone to run the café and the garage. As it would have it, it’s a good thing they left Jesse behind because the judge didn’t rule in their favor. 

  
Dom was being loaded onto the truck and had accepted his fate. He sat in silence as the bus moved onto the highway. The sound of cars could be heard flying across the interstate too close to the bus and Dom smirked. And then the bus flipped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Fast Five. Feel free to leave a comment to brighten my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will take place in 2 Fast 2 Furious


End file.
